1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cap flashing device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a cap flashing device presenting roofers with a new, specially designed piece of flashing, designed to overlap and join two upper-end pieces of valley flashing, and thereby inhibiting any leakage occurring in either of the two valleys created where two sub-roofs meet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof flashing is usually aluminum or galvanized steel that is used over joints in roof and wall construction to prevent water seeping in and causing damage. Depending on the style of roof, flashing is placed in the valleys, around the chimney and pipes, and around any dormer windows or skylights. Whether the roof is asphalt shingle, cedar shake, or Mission tile, the flashing, where necessary, is used beneath this material. Valleys are the junctions in a roof where the slopes of two sub-roofs meet. As the word valley implies, these junctions collect and drain rainwater, and although they are flashed, they are also notorious for leakage. It would be desirable to offer roofing contractors a specially designed piece of flashing to effectively address the leakage problems long associated with roof valleys.